The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and an information processing program, each of which uses a pathologist-dedicated SNS (Social Network Service).
Recently, various SNSs are provided. Many comments are posted on SNS. It is desirable to filter writers, who posted comments, based on a specific index, to narrow down comments to read, and to thus reduce labor to read comments.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2012-065271 discloses an example of such an index. According to the technology of Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2012-065271, an index, i.e., contact frequency with contacts in an address book, is calculated for each of a plurality of mobile terminals. The calculated index is used.